republicasmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Towny
Towny is a plugin for a Bukkit modded Minecraft server. The plugin itself is a manager for a Resident-Town-Nation hierarchy, as well as a block permission manager for a grid-like protection system. Each town has a mayor, while a nation has a king. They both have their own assistants to help run their respective people. Players can also purchase land from the town, as well as an optional daily tax set by the mayor. The player can allow his friends from out of town to build on his land when even his very own town's people can't build if he so wishes. The basis of protection follows under how the world is separated into chunks. For those unaware, minecraft servers are broken up into 16x16x256 sections of blocks. The 256 being the height from the bedrock floor to the clouds in the sky. The protection ignores the height and focuses on the x and z planes. The default size for grid squares is 16x16, similar to the chunk size (configurable when you start using towny). So claiming a townblock (a grid square) allows that section of land to follow your town's or the plot owner's permissions. Each town can claim up to a certain amount of townblocks, a set ratio or amount configured in the setting that is relative to the amount of players taking residence in that town. Residents themselves have no limit on how many they claim, however the daily tax (when using alongside an economy plugin) will take a bite out of their resources. The money is tunnelled to the town's bank account that only the mayor can withdraw from, except if the town belongs to a nation. Any town belonging to a nation may be required to pay the nation a daily upkeep as well. Towny Commands This list would take up too much space if all the commands were given out, so just basic resident commands will be given. For mayor/assistant/nation leader commands please see: http://code.google.c...y/wiki/Commands */t spawn name - This allows the player to teleport to the spawn of any town. */t outpost name - This teleports the player to the specified town outpost */t list - This command allows the user to see a list of all the towns that are on the server */t of town - This allows the player to see a more detailed view of a town, such as taxes, if PvP is on or off, town members, assistants, etc. */towny prices - This command will show you the current prices to start a town/nation as well as the cost for the daily upkeep. */t deposit amount - Once in a town it's important that you help keep it paid for by depositing money in the town bank. You do so by using this command. */t online - Lists the members of your town who are currently online (Also can use /n online to see the members of your nation currently online) */t ? - Lists commands that can be used through towny. */t buy bonus amount - Allows mayors to buy bonus plots in towny.